rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jkphantom9/Thoughts on RWBY The Beginning Japanese Dub?
So, I've been watching this on Crunchyroll as a way to get a recap of V1-3. You can watch it here: http://www.crunchyroll.com/rwby-volume-1-3-the-beginning-japanese-dub It's cool to hear the characters in Japanese, but the episodes are unfortunately cut down a lot so as to fit within the 23-minute time slot most shows are given when being aired on Japanese television. Anyway, here's a recap on what's been covered so far: Episodes 1-3 recap Volume 1 (I'm putting the two-parters together as one episode) Episode 1 recaps Ruby Rose , The Shining Beacon , and The First Step *Roman's walk through Vale to the Dust shop is shortened *Ruby vs Roman/Glynda vs Cinder is slightly cut down (also RLR 2 plays instead of This Will Be the Day) *Glynda scolding Ruby is cut *Jaune puking on the ship is cut *Ruby and Jaune's first conversation is cut *Ren and Nora's introduction scene is cut, as well as Ruby and Yang's talk in the locker room Episode 2 recaps The Emerald Forest and Players and Pieces *Not much changes in this episode, although Yang's moment of pride toward Ruby is cut Episode 3 recaps The Stray and Black and White *Again, not many cuts this episode, though Sun's "great stowaway" line is cut (The Badge and The Burden , Jaunedice and Forever Fall are skipped) Episodes 4-8 recap Volume 2 Episode 4 recaps Best Day Ever , Welcome to Beacon , and A Minor Hiccup *Emerald and Mercury's walk through Vale is shortened, arriving instantly at Tukson's book store *Neptune's "be cool" moment is cut, and the food fight is shortened *Puma joke is cut *Board game scene is cut, goes straight to Sun introducing Neptune to the rest of the gang *Ozpin and Blake's conversation is shortened *Weiss standing on the chair is cut *Port's class is cut *Weiss at the CCT is cut Episode 5 recaps Painting the Town and Extracurricular *Penny leaving with the soldiers is cut *Blake explaining the White Fang masks to Sun is cut *White Fang are more vicious in this version, yelling "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" after Roman finishes his speech *Pyrrha vs CRDL is shortened *Mercury's "learning is so much fun" is cut *Ruby and Yang's reaction to Weiss rejecting Jaune for the dance is cut Episode 6 recaps Burning the Candle and Dance Dance Infiltration *Weiss asking Ruby about the tablecloth is cut *Jaune asking about Ren and Nora's relationship is cut *Ruby's "stupid lady stilts" comment is cut *first few shots of DDI are cut, goes straight to Ruby and Jaune at the punch bowl *the shot of Ironwood leaving the dance is cut *some shots when the Atlas Soldiers are trying to look for Cinder is cut Episode 7 recaps Field Trip , Search and Destroy , and Mountain Glenn *Ironwood praising Ruby is cut *Zwei's introduction scene is shortened *Ozpin's speech is shortened a little *CFVY's introduction is cut *RWBY's reaction to Oobleck being their Huntsman to shadow is cut (the last couple shots of Field Trip pretty much) *RWBY bidding farewell to JNPR, Sun, and Neptune is cut *Oobleck asking WBY to set up camp is cut *WBY feeling troubled and Ironwood and Glynda's scenes are cut *Blake saying how she runs away all the time is cut *Ruby following the White Fang scouts is shortened *WBY and Oobleck finding that Ruby is missing is cut Episode 8 recaps No Brakes and Breach *Roman taunting Ruby is shortened a bit *The fights on the train are shortened *Emerald's fight with the Ursa is shortened *Team RWBY relaxing at Beacon after the battle is shortened, cuts off after Yang's "Yay, teamwork" line *Ozpin and the councilmen scene is severely shortened *Ironwood interrogating Roman is shortened. Sacrifice also plays in the background in this scene till the end Episode 9 recaps Round One , New Challengers , and It's Brawl in the Family *Ruby visiting Summer's grave is shortened *Team fights are shortened. Tbh, they look better than the full versions we have *Emerald talking with Team RWBY is cut *Noodle bar scene is shortened *Jaune and Pyrrha's Arkos team attack talk is shortened *Sun and Blake's little moment is cut (nooooo, my Eclipse moment! ;_;) *Qrow's introduction scene is shortened *Winter's introduction with Weiss and Ruby is shortened *Qrow and Winter's pre-fight banter is shortened, the fight scene itself is shortened too *Qrow and Ruby's reunion scene is shortened. Nooo! It's a cute moment... *a little bit of Ozpin's office scene is shortened *Cinder trio dorm scene is shortened Episode 10 recaps Lessons Learned , Never Miss A Beat , and Fall *Em and Merc vs Coco and Yatsu is shortened *Winter talking about the prototype Paladins is cut *Qrow's story about the innkeeper is cut *Weiss trying to summon is shortened, and the scene in which she watches Winter leave in her airship is cut *Penny vs the CRDL boys is shortened, her scene with Ruby afterwards is cut *Once again, like all the other fights, RWBY vs FNKI is shortened *Flynt's Killer Quartet explanation from Oobleck is cut *some of the last couple scenes of the Never Miss a Beat segment transition pretty weird, like the dialogue from the next scene would be overlayed before transitioning to said scene *Qrow introducing himself to Pyrrha is cut *Elevator ride down to the vault is cut, and the walk to Amber's life support pod is shortened a bit *They still manage to fit as much of the explanations about the Maidens in, surprisingly *Lineup for the finals is cut *Yang vs Merc is shortened, of course *the Grimm being stirred up by the negative emotions coming from the colosseum after Yang "injures" Merc is cut Episode 11 recaps Beginning of the End and Destiny *Not too many cuts this episode thankfully, other than usuallly cutting down on fights *Some small talk during the beginning of Cinder and Emerald's flashback is cut *Small bits of Cinder talking to Adam is cut *Amber fight is shortened a little *Scene with CMEN on the airship is cut *Subs make Ironwood sound more condescending than sympathetic towards Team RWBY when he said they're disqualified *Weiss and Blake talking about going for coffee and tea is cut *Nora and Ren trying to cheer Pyrrha up is shortened a bit *Yang and Qrow's conversation is shortened *Pyrrha and Jaune's scene together is shortened a little *For the two scenes above, they still manage to get the main point across, but it doesn't quite sound as "dramatic" as it did in the original version *Ruby and Velvet's talk is shortened a little Episode 12 recaps PvP , Battle of Beacon , and part of Heroes and Monsters *Penny vs Pyrrha shortened, as per frickin usual *Ruby and Merc's little confrontation is shortened *Some of the audience reactions to Penny being torn apart are cut *Merc's shit-eating grin when Ruby cries over Penny is cut *Port and Oobleck's small talk before the alarm goes off is cut *Blake calling Yang is cut *Ironwood vs Alpha Beowolf is shortened *Roman playing around with the ship controls is cut *Heroes and Monsters got rearranged, first showed Velvet's fight scene against the Paladins and Weiss summoning the Knight's arm for the first time, and then Ruby confronting a Griffon on the ship before being found by Neo *Episode ends with Blake and Adam's confrontation Episode 13 recaps the next part of Heroes and Monsters and End of the Beginning *After fighting Roman and Neo, Ruby pogo sticking her descent is cut straight to her landing on the platform. *Glynda, Qrow, Cardin and Ironwood vs the infected AKs is shortened. Scene cuts after Qrow's "I know you didn't do it" line. *Some of the next couple scenes are shortened: Ozpin asking Pyrrha if she's ready for the Maiden transfer is cut, Adam's "Starting with her Yang" line is cut, Ozpin and Cinder watching Pyrrha and Jaune leave is cut. *Transition from Ozpin and Cinder's standoff to their fight was pretty well done. *Ruby meeting up with the others at the docks is shortened *Some of Jaune and Pyrrha's scene is shortened, their small talk at the beginning is cut and goes straight to Cinder ascending the tower *Pyrrha trying to use her Semblance to lift the elevator is cut *Jaune throwing his scroll after pleading to Ruby and Weiss to save Pyrrha is cut *Pyrrha vs Cinder is shortened, but not too much thankfully *Hearing Ruby cry out Pyrrha's name after she dies sounds so haunting! *Some of Qrow and Tai's conversation during the white out sequence is shortened *Some of what Tai tells Ruby to help her get up to speed is shortened *Tai hesitating to leave Ruby's side when Qrow enters the room is cut *Some of Ruby and Yang's conversation is shortened. Props to Hayami-san and Koshimizu-san for delivering quite the performance in this scene ^_^ And that's all Tbh, I'm a little disappointed that we didn't get the original full episodes of them, but, if this is what they have to do to fit with TV timeslots, then oh well. At least the full versions of episodes are still available on the Japanese Blu Rays/DVDs. Kinda surprised that they didn't cover Badge and the Burden, Jaunedice, and Forever Fall. I know these episodes get flak, but they serve as great character development moments: Weiss gets past her own ego to acknowledge Ruby as her leader, Ruby also learns to take her role as leader a little more seriously, some of Jaune and Pyrrha's moments to help with later Arkos development, introductions of Port, Oobleck, and Cardin, and the establishment of Semblances. If you guys have been watching this, what do you think of it so far? (Btw, I'm updating this as the episodes are coming out, so that way it's all in one place) EDIT: All episodes covered! Category:Blog posts